Of Designers and Models
by ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: Elsa is a skilled fashion designer and Anna is the model she's been assigned to work with. [oneshot]


**AN this is a very jumpy story because I am a very lazy writer that didn't feel like tying anything together. Whoops. **

The platinum haired girl sat at her work desk as she finished up the last bit of her sketch. Not satisfied with her work, she tore the paper out of her sketchbook, crumpled it up, and angrily threw it into the fireplace. She put her head in her hands. They slid up and into her hair, grasping it firmly and lightly tugging on the locks in frustration. Her supervisor had trusted her to work on one dress, just _one, _for the big company fashion show and she couldn't even get it right. It's been nearly three weeks now. In some shows, she had worked on _five _designs at a time. The basic idea for the dress was strong in her mind, but she just couldn't get it onto paper. There was just something about it that she couldn't capture in a simple drawing.

It was going to be a sundress for the company's spring line. It would be made with chiffon, the top half of it would be a dark green and the bottom have an olive color. Elsa opened up a drawer and searched for the piece of paper her supervisor had given her earlier in the week. It had the name and number of the model she was assigned to work with on it. She figured maybe it would help if she had the girl's measurements and just talked to her for a bit. Upon finding the slip of paper, she got her phone to dial the number, the only thing stopping her was the time displayed on the phone.

_3 a.m. Damn, Elsa, you've done it again. _

She threw her phone down and groaned. Leaning back in her chair, she ran her hands through her hair again, messing it up even more than it had been before. Taking the hair tie that was holding it all together out, she ran her fingers through her long braid, undoing it and letting the locks turn loose and wavy.

The designers would be seeing their models in about five hours, she could wait until then. Now she needed to get sleep. She quickly sketched out a presentable design and headed off to bed.

* * *

By the time Elsa had arrived at the design studio she had consumed two cups of coffee and was working on a third that she had gotten from a drive-thru. She grumbled a hello to her fellow designer, Jack, as she walked through the studio doors. He had been set up next to her usual work area, like he always was.

″Wow, you look… tired.″ He said, looking the woman up and down. She was in an oversized Pratt Institute hoodie and old jeans with several holes in them that certainly weren't part of the original design. ″Are you ready to meet our models?″

″Oh, totally.″ She gave him a fake, toothy grin and laid her materials out on the table. She took the crumpled design out of her hoodie pocket and threw it down on the table. Jack reached over in an attempt to pick it up and inspect it, but Elsa slapped his hand away. ″You don't get to see this masterpiece." She quipped, grabbing the paper and holding it close to her chest as if protecting it. Jack chuckled and snatched the paper from her.

"Hmm… I like this." He said, getting a close look at the design. "What's this going to be? Chiffon?"

Elsa nodded and started to get some fabric together, getting ready to create the actual dress. Just then, the front door swung open and a hoard of tall young girls walked in. They were beautiful, as models typically are. All the designers gathered in the front of the studio to be assigned to the models they were to work with.

Tall, blonde, and striking silver eyes. That's the one that caught Elsa's attention immediately. _Please let that one be mine, please let that one be mine. _A somewhat short, red-haired girl stumbled in after the rest of them.

″That one must be a PA or something.″ Jack chuckled and nudged his friend's shoulder.

The designers' supervisor, Hans, walked out of his office upon noticing the models' arrival. He strutted to the two groups of people and looked at them both. ″I am sure that some of you have already contacted your models and gotten to know them a bit, but I'm also sure that some of you haven't.″ He shot Elsa a glare. ″So let's get acquainted!″

Hans started grabbing models and designers and pairing them off. Elsa's heart sank when she saw the model she had been eyeing go to none other than Jack. The man winked at Elsa as he hooked arms with the model and guided her to his station. It got down to the last few people. The redhead looked around nervously when Hans approached her.

_There is absolutely no way that that girl is a model…_

"Anna, this is Elsa.″ Hans introduced the two. Elsa looked the freckled, awkward girl up and down. She was far from model material but Elsa figured she could work with it. The colors she was planning on using would look great against her complexion.

″Hello!" The redhead waved excitedly at the designer, only to earn an icy glare.

"Don't scare this one, Elsa. _Please." _Hans begged and left to pair off the rest of the designers and models. For a moment, Elsa thought that the girl she had been assigned to work with looked intimidated. She ignored it and grabbed the girl by her bony elbow, walking her over to the table she had been working at. Jack gave her a look that meant for her to be nice.

"What's your name, dear?" Jack asked the redhead, sticking a hand out.

″Anna.″ She smiled, took his hand, and shook.

"Well hello, Anna, I'm Jack. You're going to love working with Elsa here, she is an absolute genius." Elsa gave them a cocky smirk. Jack smiled and lightly slapped her arm. "She's a genius and she knows it, so don't be too put off if she seems conceited. She doesn't like admitting it, but she's not the ice queen everyone sees her as, she's a sweetheart.″

Elsa rolled her eyes and took out her measuring tape to get the girl's measurements. When she was done with that, she worked in silence, getting the fabric together and making stitch after stitch. Anna was constantly looking over her shoulder, marveling at the design she was quickly putting together. Jack was right, the designer was a genius.

"Would you mind _not_ breathing down my neck?" Elsa whirled around to look at the girl, who seemed slightly shocked and hurt. "Sorry." She muttered and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, receiving a small smile from the redhead. Elsa smiled back without thinking about it, immediately regretting it when Jack looked over at the two and gave her a smirk.

During their lunch break, Elsa and Jack went out to get some food down the street. Elsa had invited Anna to come, but she refused, claiming that she wasn't hungry.

"So how about that Anna, huh?" Jack teased as they grabbed a booth and waited for their food to be brought out to them. Elsa averted eye contact with the man, feeling a blush rise on her face. "Come on now, I saw how easily you warmed up to her. It took you two _months _for me to even get a smile out of you."

"Shut up, Jack." Elsa groaned and brought her hands to her face, rubbing her temples.

"What? She's cute, not exactly your type, but cute!" A waiter came by with their food and placed it in front of them. Elsa, trying to avoid the conversation, went to work on her veggie burger. Jack chuckled and bit into his own burger. "I think you two would be cute together. Just throwing that one out there."

"_Shut up, Jack!" _She repeated, this time with a mouthful of food. She grabbed a fry off of her plate and tossed it at her friend. "I do not like that girl! She's my model and that's it. Damn, I've only known her for like five hours!"

"Oh really, because you sure did look like you were enjoying 'taking her measurements' when your arms went around her waist." He quipped and took a sip of his coke. "Are you sure you weren't feeling her up?"

"If you keep this up, you're paying for lunch." She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. "You know, I would have killed to get your model. She's beautiful."

"Stop trying to thwart off your feelings for that girl by chasing after mine. You can't have her."

* * *

Back at the studio, Anna stood in the bathroom observing herself in the mirror as her fellow model, Erica, was fixing her makeup.

"So what do you think of these designers?" Erica asked, glancing over at Anna as she played around with her hair.

"I think they're great. Elsa is kind of standoffish though. What do you think about them?"

"Jack is funny and really good at what he does. He has the most beautiful dresses planned." She put her makeup away and turned to face Anna. "That Elsa definitely has a thing for you, have you noticed that? Jack kept pointing it out. He nearly flipped shit when he saw her put her arm around your shoulders when she showed you what she was doing with the fabrics."

"Hah! Yeah right, I'm pretty sure she hates me. It was probably just mindless physical contact."

She heard someone outside the bathroom asking for her. She quickly recognized the voice as her designer, Elsa. Tearing herself away from the mirror, she pushed the wooden door open and went back to the woman's work area. The designer threw a grease-stained paper bag to her, which she clumsily caught.

"I brought you fries." She announced, not bothering to look away from her work station. Anna gave her a weak smile even though the designer wasn't paying any attention to her and muttered a thanks. She put the bag to the side and propped herself on a stool behind Elsa.

"You should probably eat, dear, it's been a long day." Jack insisted, grabbing the bag and putting it in her hands.

″Well, not _too _long of a day." Elsa corrected the man. She picked the article of clothing she had been working on off the table to inspect it "Are you almost ready to try this on?″

″Yes! You're done already?" Anna once again threw the bag to the side, forgetting it completely.

"I'm a fast worker." Elsa held the dress up for Anna to take into the dressing room. When she came back out, donning the green sundress, Jack let out a wolf whistle.

"Lookin' good, Anna." He praised, dropping what he had been working on and going to feel the fabric of the dress. "Nice work, Els."

"Well it helps that my model is gorgeous." Elsa's eyes widened at the realization of what she had said. She looked down and tried to avoid Anna's gaze. Jack snickered at his friend and went back to work on his own dress. He and Erica muttered a few inaudible words to each other, followed by giggles and glances over to the two women.

"It's beautiful, Elsa." Looking up from her feet, she noticed Anna had been less than a foot away from her, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you."

Elsa heard Jack let out a muffled squeal.

* * *

"So how long have you been designing?" Anna asked the woman sitting across from her. They were in Anna's tiny apartment, sitting on her couch and drinking coffee, getting to know each other. Something Jack had suggested when he saw how Elsa didn't act too bitchy towards the model.

_It's not like it's a damn miracle that I can be nice to people. _Elsa sipped her drink and answered Anna. "In general, since I was about sixteen. Professionally, though, since I was twenty. I got an internship at the company and now I work there full time. How long have you been modeling?"

"Since I was a kid—"

"Hah! You still are a kid." Elsa interjected, hiding her grin behind her mug.

"Excuse you, I am eighteen, thank you very much. Legally, I am in fact an adult." Anna retorted, sticking her tongue out. "Now, as I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted, my mom made me do beauty pageants and stuff so that's how I got into it."

"Did you _want _to be a model?"

"Eh… not as a kid. As a kid, I wanted to be a veterinarian. But now I do really want to model, and I _am_."

Elsa watched her lips as she took another sip of her coffee. She adjusted the way she was sitting so that she was facing the girl and hugged her knees to her chest. Absentmindedly, she bit her lip just as Anna made eye contact with her. The redhead let out a giggle and set her mug down on the coffee table.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Elsa hid her face in her knees, not wanting the girl to see her blush.

"Nothing, nothing…" Elsa finally mustered. A thought of Jack laughing at her and yelling at her to ask the girl out flashed through her mind. Over the short period of time that the two had worked together, Jack had already decided that the two would be perfect for each other.

"You know, your friend, Jack keeps telling me to ask you out." Anna spoke, as if reading her mind. "He's persistent about it."

"I know! He keeps telling me too." Elsa pulled her head away from her knees and skittishly ran a hand through her hair, hoping that the redhead hadn't noticed how worked up she had gotten.

Anna adjusted her body so that she was sitting in the same position that Elsa had been in. "What do you think about it?" She questioned, eyeing the older woman.

"I think that Jack thinks I'm incapable of making my own decisions when it comes to girls." She said coldly.

Anna looked down and hugged her legs tight to her. "Well… what um- what decision wo—" Before she could finish what she was say, Elsa, laced with nervousness, leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. There was a heavy shade of pink on the redhead's face when the woman pulled away, leaving a few inches between them.

"That's what I think about it." Her voice quivered slightly, eyes wide at the shock of her own actions.

"That's what you think about it." Anna started tripping over her words. "That's- I like that. That's a good thought, it's a good thought, I like that thought."

* * *

"It's been a good amount of time, nearly a month, how come you haven't asked her out yet? Officially asked her out, at least. Those lame group dates don't count." Jack questioned, letting out a loud groan as he cut some more fabric for his dress.

"Because," Elsa tried to think of a reason, but she couldn't come up with one on the spot. "Just because!" She huffed and crossed her arms, taking a seat on the stool beside Jack's table.

Jack, Elsa, and a few other designers were scattered around the studio, making last-minute adjustments on their designs. It wasn't a required work day for the designers, but Jack needed to finish up some things with one of his dresses and Elsa offered to accompany him.

"If you don't jump on that girl soon, I'm going to ask her out _for _you." He threatened, pointing a pair of scissor at her.

″Do it and I'll tear holes in all the dresses you've made for the fashion show.″

Jack put a hand to his mouth in mock surprise. ″You wouldn't _dare.″ _

″Oh I would dare.″ Elsa picked up a pencil and poked her friend in the side with it, making him giggle. He dropped what he was working on and grabbed Elsa, sticking his fingers into her sides, making her laugh. It went on like that for a few more minutes until the door of the studio opened up, demanding their attention. The redhead stood in front of the door, smiling at the two designers' interaction with her head cocked to the side.

″It's nice to see you not all uptight.″ Anna teased, walking towards the two of them. ″I brought lunch.″ She dropped some paper bags full of food onto the table neighboring Jack's. Walking up to Elsa, she laced her arms around the taller girl's waist and placed a kiss on her neck. The woman's face turned a shade of red when she looked over to see Jack giving her a smug look.

″We were just talking about you, Anna." Jack said as they pulled away from each other.

"Oh? And what were you talking about?"

Elsa went to cover Jack's mouth, but he had already started talking. "Just how Elsa's being a- Ow!" The woman hit Jack in his stomach with his sketchbook, knocking the air out of him. "Unnecessary.″

Anna held a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. ″No, seriously, what were you guys talking about?″

″You don't get to know.″ Elsa said coyly. Anna stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, to which the older woman just grabbed her face in her hand and kissed her cheek. ″Pouty faces don't work on me, darling.″

* * *

It was the day of the fashion show. Anna sat in her shared dressing room with five other girls getting ready. Makeup artists swarmed all around them, making sure that they looked absolutely perfect for the runway. A nervous flutter played in Anna's chest as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, but she had a knowing feeling in her gut that kept telling her she wasn't good enough for it.

Anna instantaneously whipped around when she heard the dressing room door open, hoping to see Elsa. Jack, instead, walked in and went over to Erica, giving her words of encouragement. Before he was able to leave, Anna rushed after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Where's Elsa?" She asked with a quiver in her voice.

"In the audience." He told her, a smirk creeping its way onto his face. "Would you like me to go get her?" Anna nodded and Jack went to track down his friend.

Erica gave the girl a confident smile and squeezed her hand lightly when she returned to her makeup stool. ″You're going to do fine, you only have one dress to work with. Some of us have five.″ Anna gave her a weak smile and let her leave to stand with the other models waiting for the show to start.

Anna fought her urge to start biting at her nails, mostly because her makeup artist kept reprimanding her whenever she put a polished nail near her teeth. Waiting not so patiently for the designer to get to the dressing room was just making the girl's anxiety worse. However, she was saved when the door creaked open and the beautiful platinum haired woman made her way to the meek redhead.

″Jack said you wanted to see me?″ She said, noticing how the girl was wringing her hands together, looking as if she was on the verge of snapping the bones in them. Anna didn't have to say anything for her to know what was wrong. ″Hey, hey, you're going to do great. There's nothing to be nervous about.″ She leaned down to the girl sitting in the makeup stool and wrapped her arms tight around her. The redhead muttered a thanks to her as she put her arms around her neck. Going in to kiss her cheek, Elsa felt a hand slap her side, making her jump in shock. She turned to see an angry looking makeup artist glaring at her.

″No messing up the makeup!″ She yelled and jabbed a finger at the two of them. Elsa threw her hands up in defeat, waiting for the woman to walk away before letting out a laugh and turning to the nervous girl again.

"Looks like I'm going to have to wait 'til after the show to screw up your lipstick." She said and winked at the blushing Anna. Elsa but her lip and looked down. Nervously, she spoke again. "What do you think about dinner? After the show? Just us, no Jack, no other models or designers. Just us.″

"I think I'd like that." Anna said excitedly with a big grin.

Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I like that thought.″ She winked and left the dressing room, leaving the model to finish getting ready for the show.


End file.
